Kumiko Yamaguchi
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Yankumi |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Japanese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8320 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Gokusen |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = yankumi-sensei |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Melon }} was on a boat! Canon Information Gokusen is the story of young high school teacher Kumiko Yamaguchi. At the beginning of the series, she is 23 years old, and has just accepted her first real teaching position as a math instructor at an all-boys high school. Kumiko is very cute in an awkward, quirky way. Her clothing is unfashionable, and she wears her long hair in two ponytails that make her look younger than she is. Her glasses add to the geeky effect. Her attitude is optimistic and almost naive. She wants to be a great teacher, and she believes in her students. Kumiko's first class does not share in her dorky cheerfulness and optimism. They are a class of juvenile delinquents with multicolored hair, sloppy uniforms, and rough attitudes. They are lead by SAWADA Shin, their class leader who has a habit of being lazy in class. In the drama, her class is 3rd year, class D. The boys in 3-D are not thrilled to have such a lame looking teacher like Yamaguchi-sensei, so of course they try to bully her and force her to quit. Their attempts do not get them far. What the class of 3-D does not know is that Kumiko Yamaguchi is a lot tougher than she looks. In fact, she has a secret life outside of the classroom that she goes to great pains to conceal from her students and co-workers. Kumiko is not your average shy geek. She is, in fact, the 4th generation heir to an infamous and powerful Tokyo Yakuza group! Kumiko's parents passed away, and Kumiko was sent to live with her grandfather, the leader of the Yakuza group. Living with them has shaped Kumiko's personality in strange ways. When flustered or angry, she will switch from normal speech patterns, to the rough, crude slang speech of the Yakuza. She is also an excellent fighter, and can easily defeat a group of attackers. With a background like that, why become a teacher? Early on in living with her grandfather, two teenagers began hanging around the house. They were beaten up repeatedly by members of the Yakuza group but they constantly returned. A middle-school Kumiko finally warns them off, only to find out that the pair were abandoned by their parents. She makes a deal with her grandfather to keep them as her 'little brothers' and takes them in. Minoru continues to attend school but is asked by the teacher of his class not to return as his prescence is casting a bad shadow on the rest of the class. In exchange, his teacher promises to let Minoru graduate. Kumiko just smiles, "If you can't go back before graduation then, we'll go back after and have a word with him." The day after graduation, Kumiko introduces herself to Minoru's teacher while Minoru and his "brother", Tetsu, hide in the bushes nearby. In the end, Kumiko gives the teacher one single, solid punch as a parting gift from Minoru and knocks him out cold. It is this teacher's rejection of Minoru merely because of his troubled background and punk attitude that makes Kumiko decide to become a teacher. "I decided that there should be just one teacher out there that could accept those kind of kids. So I decided that I would do it." The series focuses on Kumiko's attempts at earning the trust and respect of her students and helping them become better people, beating up badguys, imparting life lessons and occasionally teaching math. And through all this, she must keep her unusual background a secret. If the school or the local PTA were to find out, she would be fired. There is, of course, a little romance going on, as Kumiko falls for someone very unsuitable for her, and a few people also fall for her. Abilities/Powers: Yankumi, as she is nicknamed by her students, is ridiculously strong. From the tender age of seven, she began training with Oshima Kyotarou, a member of the Ooeda group who was tasked with looking after the young Kumiko. In the beginning it was a way for Kumiko to protect herself in school against those students bullying her. She continued even after she had nicely subdued the other children (in kindergarten, her nickname was 'Kumichou' or 'Boss'). Now, Kumiko can easily handle groups of 6 or more street punks on her own. Seasoned fighters are, naturally, more challenge but Kumiko seems to mop the floor with them as well. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Gokusen